The Simpsons Game
'''The Simpsons Game '''is an adventure video game released for the Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Playstation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360 and the Nintendo DS. Story In the first level, the family are sitting in the couch, while Homer sleeps about chocolate. In his dream, he has to try to eat other chocolate bunnies and attack them and also chased a white rabbit that Homer temps to kill and eat him. But when he does that in the top of a cake, he falls down, becoming a Homer Ball, smashing chocolate bunnies. Later, Homer wakes up from his dream, thinking he did not dream. In the second level, Bart temps to buy a popular parody of Grand Theft Auto, called Grand Theft Scratchy, but he is stopped by Marge, confiscating it. Bart was not amused about this, but when he walked down a hall, he finds a manual called "The Simpsons Game" and reads about it and becomes Bartman. He and Homer decides to go to the museum to stop Skinner from making the bullies steal things. But Homer and Bart caught the bullies, and the police showed up, arresting Skinner. In the third level, Homer and Bart joins to a contest to eat the most food, and the people who are joining is Comic Book Guy, Willie and lots of people. Homer can turn to a ball and it's a time game. When Homer destroys a giant Statue of Liberty and a burger, he wins, but he is fat and eats Moe's arm. But he is supposed to win a belt, but it did not fit. In the forth level, Bart and Lisa stop Burns and his cronies before it hurts nature, and also Bart and Lisa save Carl and Lenny from a sawing machine. They also went on a looks like a Frogger game in it. In the fifth level, Marge, Lisa and the rest of the adults has to stop kids from playing the violent video game that happened in level 2. The mayor is bribing other people and hanging out with hot girls. Also, Martin Prince buys one and hijacks a person's car. (Ned Flanders that his car got hijacked.) Protesters came along, like Waylon Smithers, Apu, Snake Jailbird and lots of other characters. Maggie crawls to turn of the heat in the hot tub, making them leave and the mayor finds out they dislike the violent video game. In the 6th level, aliens attack and Bart and Lisa went to Frink's House, only to be in the video game portal, but Donkey Kong grabs Frink, and Lisa and Bart has to defeat football players and warriors. Later on, they have to attack the monkey by using Lisa's Hand of Buddha. When he falls to the acid, he gives a thumbs up signal before his death. Frink gives Bart and Lisa cheat codes, but he wants to stay here because he is marrying a female Koopa. In the 7th level, aliens zap the dolphins and became evil, and Bart and Lisa are the playable characters. However, a captain needed them to defeat them, which Snorky is the evil leader and the boss. In the 8th level, the aliens attacked again and zapped the Lard Lad mascot, while Homer and Bart has to defeat them and the mini, evil Krustys. Bart has to pull all levers to destroy the evil robot. In the end, Homer punches the remaining body of the robot. In the 9th level, Bart and Homer goes to the mall to save it and Cletus. Homer uses his helium power to float, Bart flying steam and you go to a spaceship. You find out you saved him and him and Bart fight, and they find out Sideshow Bob is behind it. In the 10th level, the Simpsons escape to a world, called Bargain Bin, to find out Will Wright was destroying 8 bit games and Homer and Bart has to save the 8 bit Simpsons. It is also a time level, same as the 3rd level. 8 bit Simpsons explained that Simpsons games has each a key card, which all 4 of them access to talk to Matt Groening. In the 11th level, Homer and Marge have a peaceful day without Bart and Lisa, only to find out that a Patty and Selma dragon is attacking town. There is 3 hobbits, being the Flanders kids and Ralph. Marge rebuilds, while Homer attacks. Later on, they encounter orc Moes and ghost Ottos along the way and having to go through a maze. They fight the dragon again. Homer's gummy ability is used to attack the dragon, and with a lots of shots, the dragon dies in a pit of lava, and Homer finds a key card in the dragon's nest. In the 12th level, Marge and Lisa are in Caninewood, the setting of the Grand Theft Scratchy game. Seeing all the run-down buildings, cat prostitutes and constant gunfights, Marge decides to take matters into her own hands and tidy up the place. So, she assembles a mob of dogs to fight off violence and fix the buildings into more kid-friendly ones. Eventually, they cross the bridge to the other island, where Poochie sends suicide-bombing cat hos to destroy the ice cream trucks. But, Lisa fends them off, allowing Marge's mob to go and destroy Poochie's concert stage. After that, the Senator from "Mob Rules" appears and is pleased to announce an end to video game violence. However, a heart-shaped decoration on the candy shop's sign falls onto her. Marge and Lisa find the Poochie key card in her purse, then slowly back away. In the 13th level, Homer and Bart receive their mission information from Admiral Abe Simpson, then wind up in a small French town. There, they see Uter throw a rock at one house. Almost immediately, 24 white flags pop up in surrender. Admiral Simpson tells Homer and Bart to get those white flags before the French have a chance to kiss German butt. Private C. Montgomery Burns suggests that they take the paintings for "safe-keeping". After Homer and Bart take all the white flags, Admiral Simpson gives word that Private Burns stabbed them in the back and is retreating with the paintings on his own cargo ship. There, Homer and Bart have to reach the top of the boat where Private Burns is, planting C4 explosives where necessary. Eventually, using Bart's gliding and Homer's helium abilities, they reach the top and take Private Burns into custody. As thanks, the mayor of the village rewards Homer with one of their prize paintings—which conveniently has the Private Burns key card! In the 14th, Homer and Lisa appear in a Japanese landscape. Behind them appears Mr. Dirt (aka Milhouse, only bigger and he looks almost like Katamari Damacy's King of All Cosmos). Lisa once again refuses to be his queen, resulting in him complaining on what more he has to do to win her over, leaving. So, Homer and Lisa reach the village, where blue sumos (appearing like Comic Book Guy) emerge from the filthy water. Lisa uses the Hand of Buddha to place the three lanterns back in their slots around the well. From it appears Mr. Sparkle, who tells of the disrespectful energy company seeking to take over the land. To restore harmony, Homer and Lisa have to find the three Sparklemon (a parody of Pokémon) in the three corners of the earth. Crossing a field of lava to the Well of Fire, where fire-sumos mock the duo and even make references to Kingdom Hearts by quoting Ansem's iconic line, "Every heart returns to darkness.", Homer and Lisa battle Jimbo's Pikachu-like Sparklemon in a Pokémon-style cutscene battle. After that, Mr. Sparkle converts the Sparklemon into its container. Then, Homer and Lisa go to the Well of Ice, where they defeat Ralph's Squirtle-like Sparklemon. Then, riding an airship into the sky, they enter the Well of Air, defeating Sherri and Terri's unicorn Sparklemon. After that, they restore the Sparklemon to the village's well, freeing Mr. Sparkle from Mr. Dirt's banishment. As he leaves, Mr. Sparkle cleans the place and turns Mr. Dirt into the ever-pathetic Milhouse, who surrenders his Mr. Dirt key card. As Homer and Lisa leave, the three Sparklemon beat up Milhouse. In the 15th level, they collected all the cards and visited the creator, and lawyers blocked the entrance. Homer and Bart defeats them, has to do a memorizing song level, playing the theme song. They meet the creator, but he sent out characters he also made. When they defeat the creator, the girls checked on the boys, finding out Homer and Bart tormented him. Matt makes a run for it, scribbling his signature in the air. In the 16th and final level, the characters from the games escape from their crumbling worlds. The Simpsons and all the characters escape through the only portal that held—the Springfield portal. Safe in the Simpsons' house, Bart points out that the aliens are still attacking. Lisa then decides to go to the one authority higher than Matt Groening—God. She uses her Hand of Buddha power to construct a tower, which the Simpsons and other inhabitants of Springfield use to reach Heaven. Before Homer and Bart can get through the gate with Marge and Lisa, William Shakespeare closes them off. For no reason, he starts attacking using exploding Yorick skulls. After Homer and Bart defeat him, Bart and Lisa explore Heaven. There, they encounter powered-up enemies (only with halos over their heads), including aliens, loggers, chocolate rabbits, and dolphins. Eventually, they build another Skybuck's, and from the other one comes Benjamin Franklin, who attacks them using lightning from his key. After they defeat him, they proceed up the stairway... They then see God playing a video game. They demand that he end the madness, but instead, he attacks the family in a Dance Dance Revelations battle to "Rock You Like a Hurricane". The family has to defeat his Praystation, Xodus Box, and his Hii (Iam in Wii version) by stepping on the arrows in the right time to destroy the enemies and keep them from hurting his life bar. After the Simpsons eliminate God's consoles, Bart threatens to drop God's memory card if he doesn't help them and explain everything. Since he's at the final boss of Oblivion and can't bear to start over again, God concedes. He explains that the Simpsons are just video game characters designed by computer nerds in cubicles to be controlled by other computer nerds in their bedrooms. It appears that God has become immersed in playing a game called "The Planet Earth", in which The Simpsons Game is just a mini-game of. God then explains how Bart found the game manual. After God agrees to fix Springfield and all the other games, give video game characters better working conditions, let the Simpsons keep their powers, and supposedly granting Homer three wishes, Lisa asks him if he wonders if he's a video game character, too. While God claims how dumb that sounds, the camera shows that Ralph Wiggum was playing the game. Then, he notices the player and tells his dad that people are looking at him. Controls Go to https://strategywiki.org/wiki/The_Simpsons_Game/Controls to find more. Gallery The-Simpsons-Game.jpg Wiki-background Homer charges his burp power.jpg Bart asking the guy to get him Grand Theft Scratchy.jpg Wii Cliche.jpg Bite Night.jpg The-Simpsons-Game DS.jpg The-Simpsons-Game ps3.jpg PS2 Simpsons.jpg X360 Simp.jpg PSP Simp.jpg Simpsons Game Wii Disc.jpg PS2 Simpson Game Menu.png Xbox 360 Title Simpsons.jpg Category:Video Games Category:Wii Category:PSP Category:PS3 Category:PS2 Category:Xbox 360 Category:DS Category:T for Teen Rating Game